The Pyromaniac In Me
by Jade258
Summary: AZULA;It's been so long since I last felt that addictive heart beat in my palm and wielded the power that made me, me. AANG; His head had barely grazed the blanket when the first streak of light flew up into the air. Hinted Zukaang. ONE-SHOT.


**Rating:** K**  
Genre:** General**  
Setting:** Fire Nation Capitol**  
****Time:** 100 ASC

_Well, this little idea just popped into my head last night and ever since then, I've been wanting to get this out of my head xD. Basically, the whole idea stems from the word Pyromaniac. At first, I just associated it with fireworks but then I thought, Azula could totally relate to the term. So the idea just grew from there._

_

* * *

_

**THE PYROMANIAC IN ME**

**A z u l a; **I could feel the beat of the taiko drums thrumming through the air, the rhythmic sound making me open my eyes and look up. The only source of light in the room was from the moonlight that was flitting in through the barred windows, and the fire light from one of the torches in the corridor and so it took a few moments for my gaze to settle. Just as it did, the moonlight flickered and I heard several loud _wheeeeeesh_'es far down below on the island.

At once, I sat bolt upright and my golden eyes scoured the area outside my cell as I looked for the guards. When I saw none, I grabbed the bars and heaved myself up so that I could see through it. I must have looked like a child; dangling from the bars like a monkey and peeking out through the window. It had been a long time since I had moved my muscles so suddenly and they were beginning to ache already but despite all that, I diligently clutched at the bars and looked up at the starry nightsky.

In the first few weeks of my imprisonment, I used to look out during the sunrise but that had stopped a long time ago. 7 months, 3 days and 19 hours to be exact. That was the same day I lost my ability to fire bend. It has been so long since I last felt that addictive heart beat in my palm and wielded the power that made me, me. One of the most prodigious fire benders ever to be born.

But my brother had robbed me of that.

_He betrayed me._

However, it was difficult to dwell on hateful thoughts as I gazed at the sky which was now streaked with color as the fireworks were launched towards the heavens. The sight was intoxicating and I saw streaks of the same color, but much duller, as I repeatedly blinked. My feeble eyes already hurt from the sudden exposure but still, I looked at the fireworks, feeling the most odd feeling swell in my heart.

* * *

**A a n g; **"Come on, the fireworks are about to start." Zuko said hurriedly as he called to the air bender who was peeking over Sokka's shoulder as the tribesman pored over a stall selling eatables.

"Fireworks?" He said, his head snapping up as his eyes widened in amazement. "It feels like a hundred years since I've fireworks!" Aang said with a huge smile.

Then, slowly he blinked and his smile widened even more. "OH! Wait! It has been a hundred years." He said and chuckled merrily to himself.

With an eye roll, Zuko's hand latched onto the air bender's arm and he began to drag them over to a cliff where Katara, Suki and Toph already lay on blankets. "I don't even know why I'm wasting my time. It's not like I can see them." Toph said, her voice dripping with boredom.

"Don't worry, Toph. You can simply listen to them." Suki said with a smile. Her eyes brightened as Sokka plopped down beside her and she leaned into him.

Katara watched them avidly and then looked expectantly at Aang as if expecting him to do the same. However, she was disappointed to see that the air bender had already seated himself between Toph and Zuko.

"Okay, lie back." Zuko said enthusiastically and everyone obliged, settling themselves comfortably onto the grass.

Aang's head had barely grazed the blanket when the first streak of light flew up into the air and a joyful laugh bubbled up inside him.

_Ooohs _and _Aaahs_ issued from Katara, Suki and Sokka's mouth while Zuko merely gazed up at the fireworks with a contented smile. Toph, frankly, looked bored out of her mind.

But despite that, Aang couldn't suppress the joy that rose up in him as he looked up at the fireworks and felt the presence of his friends around him. His hands slowly slid down, one grasping Zuko's while the other held Toph's. He was surprised when neither protested but instead, Toph nudged his hand playfully while the fire bender's fingers tightened around his own.

* * *

**A z u l a;** I felt my breath hitching in my throat as a particularly large firework which was shaped like a dragon out of whose mouth flew the Fire Nation emblem, flew up into the air. I wish I could control that flame, tinge it with blue and make it bend to my command. I yearned to feel that power again, I desired it. More than anything I had ever wanted. Even more than the throne and killing the Avatar and wanting my brother to just drop dead.

I _needed _it.

It had been so long; too long and I hesitantly raised my arm to shoulder level. My hands shook with anticipation and I was almost too scared to try. How could I bear to feel that disappointment again? To know that I was powerless and vulnerable. It had hurt too many times and I was reluctant.

But the want for warmth outdid my fear and as I bit down on my lip hard enough to make it bleed...

I jerked my wrist forward. And a feeble spurt of fire burst from it.

* * *

**A a n g; **Toph must have sensed my erratically beating heart through the earth, for she tentatively squeezed my hand. I merely responded with the same gesture and her grip relaxed as, satisfied, she returned to listening to the sounds around her. I turned my head to look up at the sky, just in time to see the fire dragon erupt into the air.

At this, even I had to let out a gasp of amazement and beside me, Zuko laughed quietly as his golden eyes avidly looked down at me. I felt my lips curving into a smile as I basked in the attention I was receiving and he laughed, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

I did not notice as three more fireworks flew up into the air, each representing the rest of the nations, but instead just gazed into Zuko's eyes. His pale skin flickered green and then black as the sound of the cheering crowd drifting up from the island, began to quiet down and the display slowly came to an end. And then, just as suddenly as the moment had begun, he broke the intensity by looking away.

But the small smile tugging at his lips was unmistakable and I felt my heart swell with happiness as he tightly squeezed my hand.

* * *

_Lol, you may interpret that last scene however you wish. I wouldn't necessarily label it as yaoi or bromance but somewhere in the middle. So it's your choice really :P  
Anyway, this is just a short story to get me in the mood for beginning my new fan fiction and is a one-shot. Even so, do review :D_

_-Jade258_


End file.
